Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders
Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders (ガンダムビルドファイターズ: 鋼のビルダー, also known as GBF:SB) is a Japanese science fiction 12-minute anime web series based on Sunrise's long-running Gundam franchise. The series serves as a spin-off to the Build Fighters series. The series ran for at least 2 seasons, and it was streamed exclusively at Bandai Japan's Youtube site. The TV release of the ONA released for Asia countries, titled Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders ~Snap-on Edition~ (ガンダムビルドファイターズ: 鋼のビルダー ~スナップオンエディション~), which combines both 12-minute episodes (in chronological order) into one episode with addition of fixed animation errors & newly animated footage. This version also aired in Disney XD Asia. Summary A trio of three young Gunpla Builders who took many Gunpla Battles, with their kits only equipping physical weaponry. Characters NOTE: Guest stars are in italics. Steel Builders *Kenji Tsukiyama (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Ringo Akisawa (Aya Endo) *Ains Mittelman (Yuki Kaji) ??? *??? *??? ??? *Natalie Alexandra (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Leo Alexandra (Ryohei Kimura) *Yury Eduard (???) Yazan's gang *Yazan (Hochu Otsuka) *Gamon (Juurota Kosugi) *??? *??? Team Amethyst *Aina Kirishima (Megumi Han) *Reika Murasaki (Aoi Yuuki (S1 & S2)/Yurina Furukawa (Snap-on Edition Redub)) *Jin Kazama (???) ??? *??? Team Eternal *Yamato Hoshikawa (Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) *Ria (Tomatsu Haruka) *Mia (Kanae Ito) ??? * Supporting characters *Nagisa Hashimoto (Mariya Ise) Others *Chisato Himawari (Kaori Nazuka) *Takumi Murasaki (Tetsuya Kakihara) *Crank Mittelman (Yasuhiro Mamiya) *Ami (Nitta Emi) *Chan Syaorin (Vivian Hsu) *??? *??? *Announcer (Natsumi Takamori) *Kumano Tsukiyama (Jouji Nakata) *Akina Tsukiyama (Kumiko Watanabe) *Mr. Akabane (Shuichi Ikeda) *Hiroto Mittelman (???) *Elise Mittelman (Ayahi Takagaki) *Nise Gundam (Aya Uchida) Cameos *Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd Mobile Weapons Steel Builders *ASW-G-08/K Gundam Barbatos Kenji custom *EB-06R-1 Graze High Mobility Type *EB-05s/R Schwalbe Graze R *MS-06R-1A/SB High Mobility Type Zaku II Ains custom *RX-77-2/SB Guncannon Steel Builders custom Alexandra Siblings *AMS-119 Geara Doga Natalie custom *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) Leo custom Yazan's Gang *ASW-G-11BW Gundam Gusion (BW) *RX-139-YZN Hambrabi Kai Team Amethyst *ZGMF-XX09T/AMT DOM Trooper Aina custom *ZGMF-1017AS/AMT GINN Assault Type Team Amethyst custom *GAT-02L2/AMT Dagger L Team Amethyst custom Team Eternal *ZGMF-X10A-ET Eternal Freedom Gundam *GAT-X105-ET Eternal Strike Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/θ-ET Eternal Destiny Impulse Gundam (R) *ZGMF-X56S/θ-ET Eternal Destiny Impulse Gundam (M) Team I.D.E. *RGMA-X1 G-Delta *RGMA-X2 G-Conver *RGMA-X3 G-Vainer **RGEX-IDE GM Gigantis Other *GAT-01A1/C Dagger Close Combat type *Zakusaurus Rex *Tricera Gundam *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Kenji Version **RX-178+FXA-05D Gundam Mk-II + G-Defenser Kenji Version **RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Kenji Version Physical Weapon Type *RGM-79 GM **RGM-79 GM Ringo Version *ASW-G-66/KAC Gundam Kimaris Aina Kirishima custom Cameo MS *EB-06 Graze *GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam *??? *??? *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *EB-AX2 Graze Ein Production Asako Nishida (Love Live! School Idol Project) serves as the main character designer of the series, rather than Kenichi Ohnuki & Suzuhito Yasuda. Yuki Hayashi will compose the music for the series, along with Masaru Yokoyama. Dubbing In late 2016, an English Dub of the ONA was announced by Funimation, starting with the first reveal of Jamie Marchi voicing Aina. In the same year, a Korean Dub was announced by Daewon Media. Manga Kitahara Tomoe provides the illustration for the manga adaptation of the ONA. Video Game : Main Article: Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Re:Builders A video game based on the ONA is set for a late 2018/early 2019 release, and it also serves as a reboot for the franchise. Sequels & Spin-offs *Anime: **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders ~One Year After~ **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders B2 **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders: Battle Shorts **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders FINAL - A new 45-minute special released as a special for the 5th anniversary of Gundam Build Fighters. *Manga: **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders (pack-in manga) **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders Side Story: SIDE YAMATO **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders Side Story: Scarlet Princess *Photonovel: **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders Gunpla CONCEPT *Novel: **Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders (Novel) Trivia/Notes *Yuuhei Murota was originally meant to be the character designer of the series, but it was replaced by Asako in the last minute change. **Despite this, the character designs for the series is very close to Yuuhei's art style. *Continuing the trend of deceased Gundam characters being reincarnated in the Build Fighters Universe: **Crank was based on Crank Zent from Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans, while his nephew Ains Mittelman loosely resembles Ein Dalton. ***However, Ains' father is probably a reincarnation of Ein himself. **Chan Syaorin is based on Chan Agi from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. *However, there are several characters based on their original Gundam Multiverse counterparts who haven't died: **Yazan & Gamon is based on Yazan Gable from Z Gundam & Gemon Bajack from ZZ Gundam. **Yamato Hoshikawa is based on Kira Yamato from Gundam SEED. *Some of the characters from Love Live! made cameos in the series. However, this might have implied that this universe and the Love Live! Reboot Series shared the same universe. Category:Original Net Animation